1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection device and a projection method.
2. Related Art
In the past, as described in JP-A-2004-187140, there has been known a projection device incorporating an imaging device such as a digital camera, taking an image of a material mounted on a document holder using the imaging device, and then projecting the image thus taken on a projection surface.
In the case of attempting to project the material mounted on the document holder in an enlarged manner in such a projection device, it is necessary for the user to designate the area to be imaged. For example, the user designates the place to be magnified by disposing predetermined marks at two diagonal positions including a desired place.
However, in the case in which many materials are mounted on the document holder, or some information is handwritten on a board surface of the document holder with a predetermined pen or the like, it is required to change the mounting position of the materials or move the handwritten information to another area by transcription in order to distinguish the material to be projected in an enlarged manner from the rest of the materials, which requires a lot of time and toil. Further, in the case in which the size of the material to be projected is different, it is troublesome to perform the designation by moving the marks in each case.